Charlas de Chicas
by Nocturnals
Summary: Rachel tenia que encontrar formas de divertirse, como prenderse con los de la cabaña de Hermes y hacer travesuras. Pero nunca desaprovechaba esas oportunidades para fastidiar a Annabeth. Porque ser curiosa, no siempre es bueno. "¡Rachel!"
1. Chapter 1

** |°| Charlas de Chicas |°|**

_By Nocturnals._

* * *

Cap 1.

Rachel es la nueva oráculo, pero extraña la vida que tenía antes. La privacidad de su cuarto, los videojuegos, los libros, el lienzo y los oleos siempre disponibles. EL teléfono móvil, las fotografías, pero sobre todo, reírse de los entupidos que le coqueteaban. Tenia que encontrar formas de divertirse, casi siempre, prenderse con los de la cabaña de Hermes y hacer un par de travesuras por allí.

Pero nunca desaprovechaba esas escasas oportunidades de fastidiar a Annabeth, era simplemente entretenido. Todo sea por la diversión.

-¿Annabeth, no te arrepientes de algo que no hiciste?- Pregunto, acomodándose en su cama.

Annabeth solía pasar algunas tardes con ella en su cabaña, si, había insistido en que quería una cabaña, pequeña, pero así la quería. La rubia se acomodo en el pequeño sillón.

-Pues si, pero de nada en especifico ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rachel sonrío, OH si, fastidiar a Annabeth.

-Bueno, si yo hubiera sabido que, ya sabes, como oráculo no iba a poder hacer ciertas cosas…

Dejo a Annabeth esperando, la sabia curiosa, Annabeth no podía dejar un misterio sin respuesta, simplemente, no podía.

-¿Si…?- La incito a continuar, intrigada.

-Bueno, linda- Comenzó, saboreando ya la situación- Habría violado a Percy.

Annabeth se quedo muda un segundo, luego abrió la boca, después frunció el ceño y al final exclamo un típico; ¡Rachel!, antes de que la aludida saliera corriendo de la cabaña riéndose a carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlas de Chicas.

Cap 2

Clarisse aparto la mirada, no era timida, nunca lo había sido. Pero tampoco era como para que le plantearan las cosas tan de frente. Aunque claro, lo preferia así, odiaba las indirectas y las vueltas al asunto. Suspiro y volvio sus ojos castaños a las dos chicas que aguardaban por una respuesta y a otra, asqueada.

-¿Es necesario que hablen de esto estando yo aquí?- Pregunto Thalia.

-Oh, vamos, aunque sea debes sentir curiosidad- Rachel dijo.

-No, eternamente quince, siempre virgen ¿Lo olvidan?

Rachel se río.

-Oraculo, virgen hasta que aparezca otra ¿Lo olvidas?-Se burlo, girando los ojos- Pura curiosidad.

Annabeth paro la discusión antes de que fuera a otro punto. La verdad, a ella le daba exactamente lo mismo, pero si, pecaba de curiosa. Vamos, era hija de Atenea, ella necesitaba, queria, ansiaba saber. Y eso tambien le llamaba un poco la atencion, simple y pura curiosidad.

-Vamos Clarisse- la insito Annabeth.

Clarisse suspiro, sabiendo que no saldria de allí sin decir algo que las satisfasiera.

-¿Qué demonios quieren que les diga? ¿Cómo es acostarse con un chico?

Dos chicas asintieron, Thalia hizo una mueca de asco.

-Bien, genial- Respondio, encogiendose de hombros- ¿Felices?

Annabeth giro los ojos.

-No, para nada.

-¡No voy a explicarselos explícitamente!

-Oh, por favor- Le resto importancia Rachel- ¡Si lo haz hecho un monton de veces con Chris!

Clarisse le fruncio el cejo y contuvo los instintos de golpear a la pelirroja, recordandose que no podia matarlas. Aunque pensandoselo bien, no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca para oirlas y… ¡No! No tenía que pensar seriamente en matar a otro campista. Menos a la oraculo, lindo lio se mandaria.

-¿No tienen clases de eso en sus escuelas?- Pregunto Thalia.

-Nada que te explique bien las cosas.

-Bien- Se resigno Clarisse, sentandose pesadamente en la cama- Pueden hacerlo como quieran, con o sin ropa, con o sin previa.

-Eso ya lo sabiamos- Anuncio Annabeth.

Ese comentario era prácticamente un llamado para algún comentario de Rachel, y vaya si aprovechaba esas oportunidades.

-Bien, tu "sesos de algas" por lo menos tenia que servir para algo ¿No?

Annabeth se sonrojo y Clarisse y Thalia comenzaron a reir

¿Por qué siempre terminaba ella sonrojada y avergonzada?


End file.
